


New Vid! Subterranean Homesick Blues - X-Files

by luminosity, tzikeh



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzikeh/pseuds/tzikeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collaboration with tzikeh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Vid! Subterranean Homesick Blues - X-Files

Ever since [](http://katallison.livejournal.com/profile)[**katallison**](http://katallison.livejournal.com/) mentioned that she thought this song would make a good Mulder vid, I've been thinking about it. [](http://tzikeh.livejournal.com/profile)[**tzikeh**](http://tzikeh.livejournal.com/) kindly collaborated with me, and the more we worked on it, the more we realized just how perfect the song was for Mulder and X-Files and paranoia and all of those cool things. Of course, [](http://tzikeh.livejournal.com/profile)[**tzikeh**](http://tzikeh.livejournal.com/), now that she's seen firsthand just how I vid, has lost all respect for me. Anyway, this was our premiere vid! yay us!

As we built the vid, a friend observed that I seemed to be really angry with Mulder, and I am. That doesn't mean that I don't love him. I just believe that Scully was a lousy shot in Season 2.

So, thank you, [](http://tzikeh.livejournal.com/profile)[**tzikeh**](http://tzikeh.livejournal.com/) , for vidding with me. Thank you, [](http://dualbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**dualbunny**](http://dualbunny.livejournal.com/) , for holding my hand through After Effects. Thank you, [](http://elynross.livejournal.com/profile)[**elynross**](http://elynross.livejournal.com/) , for taking time out of your own Vividcon panic to offer pointedly helpful beta comments (Elyn didn't get much of a chance to see this one since [](http://tzikeh.livejournal.com/profile)[**tzikeh**](http://tzikeh.livejournal.com/) and I were toddling pretty much on our own). Thank you,[](http://katallison.livejournal.com/profile)[ **katallison**](http://katallison.livejournal.com/), for saying that you liked it, because that was the most important part!

Download: My site is still under construction. If you would like a high-quality download of this vid, please email me. Thank you.

We made this!!

 

Also, because I was gently reminded that this is NOT an anthem to many people younger than I am, and not everyone can sing along with it, the lyrics are behind the cut. :)

Subterranean Homesick Blues by Bob Dylan

Johnny's in the basement  
Mixing up the medicine  
I'm on the pavement  
Thinking about the government  
The man in the trench coat  
Badge out, laid off  
Says he's got a bad cough  
Wants to get it paid off  
Look out kid  
It's somethin' you did  
God knows when  
But you're doin' it again  
You better duck down the alley way  
Lookin' for a new friend  
The man in the coon-skin cap  
In the big pen  
Wants eleven dollar bills  
You only got ten

Maggie comes fleet foot  
Face full of black soot  
Talkin' that the heat put  
Plants in the bed but  
The phone's tapped anyway  
Maggie says that many say  
They must bust in early May  
Orders from the D. A.  
Look out kid  
Don't matter what you did  
Walk on your tip toes  
Don't try "No Doz"  
Better stay away from those  
That carry around a fire hose  
Keep a clean nose  
Watch the plain clothes  
You don't need a weather man  
To know which way the wind blows

Get sick, get well  
Hang around a ink well  
Ring bell, hard to tell  
If anything is goin' to sell  
Try hard, get barred  
Get back, write braille  
Get jailed, jump bail  
Join the army, if you fail  
Look out kid  
You're gonna get hit  
But users, cheaters  
Six-time losers  
Hang around the theaters  
Girl by the whirlpool  
Lookin' for a new fool  
Don't follow leaders  
Watch the parkin' meters

Ah get born, keep warm  
Short pants, romance, learn to dance  
Get dressed, get blessed  
Try to be a success  
Please her, please him, buy gifts  
Don't steal, don't lift  
Twenty years of schoolin'  
And they put you on the day shift  
Look out kid  
They keep it all hid  
Better jump down a manhole  
Light yourself a candle  
Don't wear sandals  
Try to avoid the scandals  
Don't wanna be a bum  
You better chew gum  
The pump don't work  
'Cause the vandals took the handles


End file.
